Mission
by Akashi Seita
Summary: Akashi dan Momoi bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi./"tidak mungkin Akashi bilang begitu padaku"/ "suki". Akaxmomo


**Mission**

Seorang Laki-laki bersurai scarlet sedang berdiri di depan seorang pria paruh baya yang berkebangsaan Amerika. Mereka sama sama menggunakan pakaian yang bertuliskan Federal Bureau Investigation di dada kiri mereka. Ia -pria itu- memberikan sebuah foto kepada Laki-laki bersurai scarlet itu.

"aku rasa mereka sudah akan bergerak. Kali ini target mereka orang yang sangat besar. Kamu temukan target mereka dan hentikan aksi mereka lalu tangkap. Mereka sudah sangat meresahkan masyarakat"

"yes,sir"

Oooo00oooO

Seorang Laki-laki tampak sedang berjalan memasuki areal sekolah dengan santai. Akashi –Laki-laki itu- menatap ke sekeliling ruang kelas yang tampak ramai oleh siswa di kelasnya yang sedang melakukan acara rutin jumsih. Tau kan apa itu jumsih? Ya! Jumat bersih. Acara bersih bersih mingguan yang diadakan tiap jumat pagi.

Akashi segera meletakan tasnya di atas mejanya lalu mengambil lap pel dan ember untuk membantu kawan kawannya (?) yang sedang membersihkan kelas. tak lama seluruh kelas dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang di banting oleh seorang gadis –yang diragukan kegadisannya-

"PENGUMUMANNNNNNN! KUROKO, ANAK KEPALA SEKOLAH MENGHILANG!" teriak gadis itu

"hi…hilang?! Kok bisa?!" Tanya Nara -ketua kelas-

"iya! Kepala sekolah memberikan pengumuman ini tadi pagi ke anggota meminta kMomoi mencari tahu siapa saja yang bertemu dengan Kuroko tadi pagi" jelas gadis yang teridentifikasi (?) bernama Momoi.

Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh dengan kabar menghilangnya Kuroko. Tapi di sudut lain kelas, Akashi masih asyik dengan kegiatan mengepel lantai dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman teman sekelasnya.

'menghilang eh?'batin Akashi

Skip

Teng teng teng–ceritanya suara bel-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang *emang masih jaman ya?**abaikan* seluruh jiwa yang terkurung di dalam ruangan ruanganpun berseru senang karena terbebas dari siksaan yang tiada akhir (?). seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas sambil mengobrol dengan teman mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa disengaja, Akashi mendengar pembicaraan beberapa siswa mengenai Kuroko.

"aneh, Kuroko yang pendiam kok bisa menghilang begitu?" heran salah seorang siswa

"padahal dia terlihat tidak punya masalah dengan siapapun. Belum lagi keluarganya yang selalu tampak baik padanya. Ini justru membuatnya tak punya alasan untuk kaburkan?"

"ngomong ngomong,aku melihat Kuroko semalam di bandara Internasional Narita dengan beberapa orang berbaju hitam. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada seseorang di lobi kedatangan lalu setelah di baca bule yang baru saja datang itu membuang kertasnya dan menyeringai"

"waaaah mencurigakaaaannn"

Akashi terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan melanjutkan langkahnya menyuju halte bis.

' Kuroko ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini' batin Akashi

Laki-laki bersurai scarlet itu turun di halte bis dekat dengan bandara Internasional Narita. Ia berjalan menuju lobi kedatangan dan melihat setiap isi tempat sampah sampai ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang di gulung. Ia mengambil dan membuka gulungannya. Benar saja, yang ada dikertas itu adalah tulisan Kuroko.

Akashi kertas itu tertulis sebuah pesan yang tidak masuk 'datanglah ke perusahaan First di tengah kota. Rencananya mereka akan membuat sebuah bioskop dengan film unggulan Chucky di taman kota'

'ini bukan pesan biasa' batin Akashi

"KYAAAA" teriak suara melengking seorang gadis dari belakang Akashi . Akashi sudah dapat menebak teriakan melengking siapa itu

"Momoi… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi setelah memasukan petunjuk yang ia dapatkan barusan ke saku celananya

"aku terjatuh. Apalagi?" jawab Momoi ketus

"bukan bodoh. Tapi apa yang kamu lakukan di bandara ini?" ralat Akashi yang membuat Momoi kesal setengah mati pada Laki-laki dihadapannya ini

"kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Momoi balik

"bukan urusanmu"jawab Akashi dingin lalu nyeloyor (?) pergi dan membiarkan Momoi yang masih terduduk di atas lantai.

Sepertinya Momoi sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah teman sekalasnya dan serasa ingin menendang bokong Laki-laki tak beretika di hadapannya saat itu juga.

"Kejam! Kalau kau melihat seorang teman gadis mu jatuh bantu dong!" kesal Momoi sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu akibat jatuh tadi .

"oooh jadi kamu gadis?Aku kira Laki-laki" kata Akashi sambil menyeringai

Di kepala Momoi seharusnya sudah muncul 4 siku siku saat ini karena mendengarkan ungkapan tidak mengenakkan dari Akashi .Tapi tidak berarti Akashi berbohong. Dalam kesehariannya Momoi adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang kasar dan sangat tegas hingga ia cukup ditakuti sebagian besar anak laki laki di kelasnya.

"lupakan ~ kalau kau ada disini artinya kau tertarik dengan kasus ini kan?" tebak Momoi sok tahu tapi tepat sasaran

"tidak, jangan sok tahu. Aku…. Aku disini akan menanyakan jadwal keberangkatan ke Kyoto besok" bohong Akashi

"tapi ini adalah lobi kedatangan. Sepertinya kau salah berbohong tuan muda Seijuurou" kata Momoi dengan senyum kemenangan "kalau kau tertarik ayo kita selesaikan ini bersama sama"lanjut Momoi sambil menarik tangan Akashi .

Cukup jauh Momoi menarik tangan Akashi . Akashi melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. pukul17.45. Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar 1 jam 27 menit sejak meninggalkan bandara InternasionalNarita.

"Momoi, kau akan menyeretku sampai mana?" Tanya Akashi bingung

"'e…ehhh… aku ngga tau" gugup Momoi

Akashi langsung sweatdrop Momoi hanya nyengir kuda dan membuat tanda 'V'dengan jarinya. Akashi melepas pengangan tangan Momoi dan menusap usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena di tarik Momoi.

"sudahlah, kita pulang saja" kesal Akashi

"ayolah aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelesaikan dan memecahkan petunjuk ini" rengek Momoi sambil menunjukan kertas selembar yang ditemukan Akashi saat di bandara t Akashi .

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu? Kembalikan!" kata Akashi sambil mencoba merebut kembali kertas yang di colong (?) Momoi

"baiklah, akan kukembalikan…" kata Momoi"setelah kita memecahkan kasus ini"

Di dalam hati, Akashi kesal pada sifat keras kepala bagaimanapun, Momoi adalah tak mau Momoi terlibat dengan kasus ini. Selain kasus ini adalah kasus yang harusnya di selidiki pemerintah, nyawa Momoi bisa dalam bahaya kalau ikut menyelesaikan misi ini. Tanpa Akashi pun, Momoi pasti akan mengusut kasus tak mau Akashi harus melindungi gadis berkepala batu dan bodoh –menurut Akashi -ini.

"baiklaaah, pertama tama kita harus cari café" kata Momoi semangat

"café?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah bingung nya

"aku harus mengisi perut sebelum berfikir" sahut Momoi sambil berjalan mendahului Akashi

Dalam hati Akashi bersumpah akan menjitak bocah di setelah kasus yang mereka usut selesai. Momoi benar benar menguji kesabaran Akashi .

"jadi apa yang dimaksud oleh petunjuk ini? datanglah ke perusahaan First di tengah kota. Rencananya mereka akan membuat sebuah bioskop dengan film unggulan Chucky ditaman kota. Ini benar benar mirip dengan tulisan Kuroko" gumam Momoi sambil mengunyah donat hingga percikan kunyahannya menyemprot (?) ke makanan milik Akashi dan sang empunya makananpun kehilangan selera makannya saat itu juga.

"apa kamu tidak merasa aneh dengan kata 'first' dan 'chucky'?" Tanya Akashi sambil menjauhkan piring donatnya yang sudah ternodai (?)

Momoi menggeleng"kalau di fikir fikir 'first' berarti pertama kalau di hubungkan dengan maknanya berarti No 1 (Ichiban) kan? perusahaan yang memiliki kata Ichiban pada namanya adalah…" gumam Momoi

"perusahaan Ichino. Hanya satu itu saja" kata Akashi "pemiliknya adalah seorang politisi yang memiliki rasa keadilan supel dan ramah hingga banyak mendapat dukungan dari masyarakat. Di tv, Koran maupun di media social ia selalu mengulang pidato ekstrimnya menentang kriminalitas sehingga tak sedikit oknum yang berusaha untuk melenyapkannya. Mulai dari terror sampai mengirim pembunuh bayaran"lanjutnya panjang lebar

"dengan begitu,maksud dari 'chucky' adalah bunuh. Itu adalah ciri khas film chucky kan?" tebak Momoi

"ya. maksud dari pesan itu adalah 'bunuh Midorima dari perusahaan Ichino di taman kota' kita harus lakukan sesuatu" kata Akashi sambil mengutak atik laptopnya

"kau sedang apa?"Tanya Momoi

"mencari no telepon kantor Ichino" jawab Akashi singkat. Ia lalu menyalin no telepon ke handphone nya dan menekan tombol call

"biar aku saja yang telepon" pinta Momoi.

Akashi menyerahkan menelepon sekertaris Midorima untuk mencari tahu kegiatan nyadari kaget lalu menutup teleponnya.

"wawancara dengan stasiun tv ITV di taman kota pukul 18.40 sekarang" kata Momoi panic

"tinggal 40 menit lagi?! Celaka" kata Akashi

"kita harus pergi ke taman kota secepat mungkin" kata Momoi sambil berlari meninggalkan Akashi .lalu kembali dengan sepeda bercat pink di tangannya

"ka... kamu dapat dari mana?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk sepeda yang dibawa Momoi

"tidak penting. ayo pergi. kamu yang kendarain" kata Momoi sambil mendorong Akashi kedekat sepeda

mereka pun pergi ke taman kota. Akashi baru akan mengowes (?) sepeda namun mereka mendengar keributan di sisi lain tempat mereka berdiri

"hey liaat itu Midorima ayo kesana ayoo"

"cepat aku ingin liat Midorima"

Akashi dan Momoi terdiam saling menatap

"kita...dari tadi udah di... taman kota... ya?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah bingung

"se...sepertinya..." jawab Momoi.

Akashi langsung membanting sepeda pink yang sejak tadi ia gunakan

"tau gitu ga usah pake ini deh" gerutu Akashi . Momoi nyengir

Akashi celingukan menatap ke sekitar mencari orang yang akan mengeksekusi Midorima sampai ujung matanya menemukan 2 sosok yang memegang pistol laras panjang di tangan mereka. Dan mereka akan menembak Midorima saat ia duduk di kursi tempat wawancara. otak Akashi diperas habis habisan mencari cara agar ia bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka

"itu Kuroko!"seru Momoi sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang menyamar menjadi reporter

tak sengaja Akashi menemukan spring cooler di salah satu sisi 'spring cooler?! benar juga' batin Akashi

" Akashi ! lihat. Kuroko membawa pisau lipat. sepertinya dia akan menusuk Paman Midorima" panik Momoi

dengan terpaksa Akashi mengambil pistol dengan peredam suara lalu menembak spring cooler hingga menyemprotkan air ke udara hingga menimbulkan efek hujan. Midorima pergi menjauh kesebuah gedung. Kuroko sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Akashi dan memukul Akashi dengan keras menggunakan ignite pass kai hingga Akashi terhempas ke aspal yang keras. tapi tak cukup untuk membuat Akashi lumpuh. ia menembak bahu kedua sniper hingga mereka lumpuh dan menjatuhkan senjata mereka. Kuroko menyadari bahwa Akashi bukanlah siswa biasa. ia mulai memukuli Akashi . Momoi yang tidak tega melihat Akashi diperlakukan begitu mencoba menghentikan Kuroko. tapi Kuroko tak diam saja. Ia memukul Momoi hingga nyaris terjerembab ke aspal. Akashi menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menahan tubuh Momoi. karena merasa tak aman, Kuroko berusaha kabur dan

DOR

sebuah tembakan mengenai kaki Kuroko hingga Kuroko lumpuh. tapi bukan Akashi yang menembak Kuroko melaikan anggota-anggota FBI yang merupakan teman teman Akashi . dan akhirnya Kuroko dan kawanannya berhasil di ringkus. Midorima Shintaro selamat dan Akashi harus masuk rumah sakit Momoi merasa terpana menatap wajah asli Akashi yang ternyata sangat tampan itu

Di suatu siang, Momoi maih tampak asyik melihat wajah akashi. Jelas itu membuat akashi risih.

"apa yang kau lihat, Momoi?" tanya Akashi

"bukan Apa-apa" Gugup Momoi sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Momoi…"

"ya?"

"suki"

"apa?' momoi pasti mimpi Akashi mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya

'aku serius" kata Akashi lagi

Wajah momoi memerah. Menolak untuk menatap wajah Akashi.

"aku ju…."

KRIIIIIINGGGGG~

Brukkk

"itte~" rintih momoi

Momoi menatap ke segala arah. Ini kamarnya, dan tadi itu mimpi… momoi dapat bernafas lega walaupun wajahnya masih merah.

"itu…. Benar-benar mimpi buruk"

FIN

Maaf ceritanya gaje wkwk :3

Review?


End file.
